Aaah, Shaddap!!!
Aaah, Shaddup!!! is the second episode of the first season of Doodle Toons and the second episode overall. It premiered on January 20, 2016. Synopsis We open on Jellybean's home; a pink teapot, deep within the forest. Jellybean, content, is sitting in a chair, reading a book. Jellybean notices the camera panning toward her, and puts down her book, looking toward the audience. She reveals that she's catching up on her favorite novel, "50 Shades of Sunglasses." She continues to quietly read, but upon noticing that the camera has not yet left, reassures the audience that she'll be reading for a long while, and shoos the audience away. Snapping back to her book with a crazed look on her face, Jellybean quickly becomes annoyed when the camera persists on staying. Sighing, she addresses the fact that she's a bit creeped out by the camera's blank staring. Jellybean, however, is quickly interrupted by a knocking from outside. Pudgy the Elephant, a dazed look on his face, is banging two pans together. Jellybean swiftly kicks the door open, yelling at Pudgy to keep quiet. Pudgy, responding with a quick "yes", continues. Jellybean sighs once more, and asks what in the world he thinks he's doing. Pudgy shrugs, and explains quite joyfully that the sound of pots and pans clanging together mesmerizes him. Jellybean yells for him to go make noise somewhere else, to which Pudgy finally complies. Shutting the door, Jellybean strolls back to her chair, only to be surprised to find Pudgy standing in her house. Stressfully, Jellybean questions as to why he didn't go to somewhere else, like she asked. Nervously, Pudgy replies that "this is somewhere else", and begins once more to rapidly bang the pans together. Jellybean, holding her ears, begins to shout, but is stopped by a sudden resolve. Eerily calm, Jellybean remarks that she needs to find some peace and quiet. We next find Jellybean sitting calmly under an oak, in forest labeled "Morning Woods." She explains that the forest is a great place to relax and let worries wash away. She comments on the gentle spring breeze, the birds chirping in the trees, and about the beginning of rabbit season. Right after saying this, she's abruptly shot in the face with a rifle. It's revealed that this was the work of Huntin' Bucky, who gleefully shouts "Wabbit, Wabbit" in his triumph. Jellybean shouts in fear, and proceeds to be hit by more bullets. She sprints off in terror, being closely chased by Huntin' Bucky. The pink rabbit hides in a bush, with Huntin' Bucky speeding right past her. Panting quickly, Jellybean emerges from her spot. She laments that "nothing good ever comes out of these woods", and bumps into the foot of a bear. The bear roars in her face, to which Jellybean is silent with utter horror. The bear grabs her, and abruptly swallows her whole, a smile on his face. Jellybean, now within the stomach of the bear, recovers from her initial shock and remarks that, at least she's finally found a quiet place to read. Outside, a small mouse tiptoes up to the bear, and hits him on the head with a mallet. This disrupts Jellybean; the bear, in rage, begins in hot pursuit of the mouse. The bear slams into the mouse, once again jostling Jellybean inside. The bear is hit on the head several more times with the mallet, crushing Jellybean internally. In his grand finale, the mouse shoves a hose into the bear's mouth, and fills his body with gas. The stomach (and Jellybean) fills up with gas bubbles. The mouse lights a match, bites the toe of bear (causing it to scream) and tosses it inside his mouth. The bear explodes in a graphic scene, and Jellybean lands on the ground in a heap. From off-screen, we hear Huntin' Bucky shout "Wabbit, Wabbit" once more; Jellybean is once again shot in the face. She screams in anger, and is quickly hit by the falling, decapitated head of the bear. She shouts once more, and flees. We soon find Jellybean at Bellybutton's house; she thanks him for his hospitality, to which Bellybutton responds that he needs to go wash his clothes. Jellybean begins to read once more, but is disturbed by Bellybutton's washer, which gradually becomes louder as time progresses. She bangs her head on the book and ties her ears around her head, to no avail. Soon, however, the washer overloads and explodes in a cloud of dust; the washes coughs in pain and releases a multitude of sounds. Bellybutton is mortified by this, but Jellybean, furious, proceeds to smash the washer to pieces with a mallet, leaving it in a pile of metal. Jellybean sarcastically gives an "oops". Jellybean, frustrated, solemnly marches through the forest. She immediately perks up, however, upon the sight of a dark shed. She gazes upon its beauty, before pressing her hands to her cheeks in happiness. Sprinting toward the beautiful, quiet shed, she slams the door behind her and sits in black silence. She turns on a lightswitch, and is surprised to find that she has not entered a shed, but the on-site location for a game show. Likewise, Jellybean has now become a contestant in front of a pedestal, with an announcer to her left. The announcer proclaims that if she can answer a question correctly, she will go home with a boatload of cash. Jellybean snaps at the announcer, yelling about how much she just wants to be home, reading her book with her own personal space. The announcer, unphazed, asks her the question anyways. Jellybean breaks down in tears, and to fails to answer the question; the game announcer presses a button, which releases Huntin' Bucky on her, again shouting "Wabbit, Wabbit!" She proceeds to get shot multiple times, hit on the head, sent back sprawling into a target, painted red, charged at by a bull, loaded into a cannon, and shot into the air. Jellybean lands outside the shed, and is abruptly found by several more Huntin' Buckys. They shout in unison, and shoot Jellybean again. Jellybean, in bandages, finally snaps, and announces that "it's time to do what I should have done in the first place." She places two corks in her ears, Characters * Jellybean * Bellybutton * Bear * Pudgy (Debut) * Pig * Huntin' Bucky (Debut) *Washy (Debut) *Game Show Host (Debut) Trivia * This is Jellybean's first speaking role. * PIEGUYRULZ, another fellow YouTuber, guest stars as the Game Show Host. * Jellybean is trying to read her book, Fifty Shades of Sunglasses throughout this episode; this is both a reference to Fifty Shades of Grey and a pun on the fact that Sunglasses are also commonly referred to as "Shades". * The opening title of this episode features the title "Created by CartoonLover98", rather than "Jack C." * Jellybean has a realistic painting of an eagle in her house. * When Jellybean is abruptly shot in the face under the oak tree, her face becomes littered with ash. The particular way in which this is portrayed resembles "blackface"; a trope that cartoons from the 1940's used to comedically harp on the appearance of African Americans. Jellybean is shown sporting big white lips, and a completely dark mug. * Huntin' Bucky is quite an obvious reference to Elmer Fudd, right down to his speech impediment. * In the stomach of the bear, there exists a penny, an eyeball, a pencil, a graffiti drawing, and a bone. * When the bear is repeatedly getting hit on the head with the mallet, he briefly transforms into Stimpy, from the popular cartoon, Ren and Stimpy. * When the bear screams, it utliizes the audio from Tom screaming from Tom and Jerry. * Bellybutton has a washing machine, despite the fact that he never wears clothes (at least not until the second season.) * While the washing machine annoys Jellybean, a sign appears, reading "Monotonous, isn't it?' * Bellybutton has a sentient washer named "Washy." * Right before Washy dies, he blurts out several noises and sounds, one of these being Woody Woodpecker's famous laugh. * This episode marks the first time in which the a character swears on-camera. When Jellybean finds out that she's become a contestant for a game show, she shouts, "Are you shitting me?!" * This episode makes a reference to Will Smith, an actor most famous for his sitcom, "Fresh Prince of Bel-Air." * The question in the game show is as follows: "What is Will Smith's favorite type of cheese?" * While Jellybean cries, the game announcer's face morphs into several positions. One of these faces bears a striking resemblance to Fred Flinstone. * For an unknown reason, the scene in which Jellybean is hit on the head with different objects is in a much lower quality than the rest of the episode. * Toward the end of the episode, Jellybean is hit with an anvil, a grandfather clock, a pig, and a locomotive, which explodes. (thanks captain obvious) External Links The Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Cartoons